The Picture,the Mark,and the Truth
by Matt-Canada's-2p
Summary: A new girl comes to Kadic with an unusual past,in search of her lost twin brother.But when she finds him the truth about her family begins to come clear,but not only that she and her brother must save their friends from something evil. DISCONTINUED
1. Meeting Zala Rider

The Picture,The Mark,and The Truth

Chapter 1 Meeting Zala Rider

**I do not own Code Lyoko just the plot and Zala Ridder**

It was early morning the second day back at Kadic after break and,outside of Kadic a small purple clad girl stepped off a bus in front of the boarding school and made her way towards the principal's office.

In Odd and Ulrich's room Odd woke up earlier then normal because of this weird dream about him and a girl and decided to draw a picture of her,he didn't know why but he felt like that he has seen her before. After drawing the picture he realized it wasn't long till breakfast so he got ready.

In Aelita's room,Aelita just finished getting ready for the day when she heard a knock at the she answered the door she was greeted by the principal ,"Hello Miss Stones I know it's early but we have a last minute student and we have no more rooms available and,I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if she shared your room with you?"He explained.

"Uh..." She hesitated a little then,nodded her head slowly and said,"Sure why not."

Aelita opened the door a little more to allow the new girl into her girl walked into the room and introduced herself,"Hi I'm Rider,Zala Rider"She said as she offered her hand.

Aelita took it and said,"I'm Aelita Stones."

Zala had brown eyes and was wearing a slightly shredded light purple belly shirt with three magenta scratch marks in the middle, and underneath was a magenta tank-top with one shred,while her pants were shredded on the bottoms and were purple,the middle was mauve and the tops violet,she also wore dark violet boots,on her left hand was a purple shredded fingerless glove,her left ear had three piercings;a hoop,dog print,and cat print,and her ear had a missing crease,her hair was blond that went to her knees that was messy and the tips were purple as well as a splotch on top,lastly she had a scar across her right eye,with a small backpack swung over her shoulder.

Aelita almost had to take a double take because she kinda looked like her friend Odd except for the long hair,pierce ears,and the scar."Well I'm going to breakfast,do you wanna come?",Aelita asked.

Zala shook her head no and said,"I done ate and I wanna see the school a bit before class start."And with that Aelita went to go eat while Zala went to explore the school.

In the cafeteria Odd and Ulrich made it and sat at there normal table,they were greeted by there pink haired Friend,"Hey guys"She said cheerfully.

"Hey Aelita,"Odd greeted back while cramming his mouth with food.

"You haven't seen Jeremy by any chance have you?",Aelita asked.

"No,but on my guess is he's sleeping on his computer again," Ulrich replied.

But,if as on cue Jeremy walked up to them with very tired eyes"Hey guys,"He greeted.

"Hey Einstein,"Ulrich and Odd said in usion.

After ten minutes Odd and Ulrich got done eating"Hey Odd there's still another hour till class starts and I bet that I can beat you at one on one,"Ulrich challange his best friend.

"Your on,"Odd said with a grin.

On the field Ulrich had the ball about to get it in Odd's goal when Odd took the ball and kicked it towards Ulrich's goal but it missed and it hit the edge of it and went out of bounce."Nice one Odd now you have to go get,"Ulrich smirked.

Odd just rolled his eyes and went to chase it.

Not far from the field Zala was walking around getting used to her new surroundings and while she wasn't looking a ball came out of no where and knocked her to the she got up she shook her head and stared the ball next to her and smiled when she started kicking it.

Odd was walking,looking for the ball when he saw a purple clad girl playing with walked up to the girl and said,"Hello."

Then Zala turned around and stopped in her tracks with the ball and replied,"Hey this must be yours"As she handed him the ball looking into his Odd did was nod knowing that the girl looked familiar somewhere to him,While Zala thought the same thing with the purple clad boy."Watch where you kick that thing it nearly knocked me out,"Zala laughed.

"Sorry,didn't know that I kicked that hard",He said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay,by the way I'm Zala Rider",She introduced herself.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia"He replied back,"You wanna play a game?"

Zala did a quick side glance and finally said"Yeah I'd like what you can do."

They headed back to the field to see Ulrich waiting,leaning on the side of one of the goal then saw his purple haired friend talking to a purple clad girl,all Ulrich did was blink as they walked up to the brown haired boy."Hey Ulrich,"Odd said to his friend.

"Hey Odd I see you found yourself a new girlfriend,"Ulrich laughed as Jeremy and Aelita walked up to them.

Odd glared at his roommate,Zala didn't hear what Ulrich said though.

"Hi Zala,"Aelita greeted to her new roommate.

"Hey Aelita,"Zala greeted back.

The boys just looked confused"How do you to know each other?"Jeremy asked.

"Oh...that's right I forgot to tell you that Zala is...my new roommate,"Aelita said a tad shyly.

Odd,Ulrich,and Jeremy's eyes grew slightly big with a small gasp but Zala didn't hear them though but she could sense the tensity throughout the there was in awkward silence in the small crowed,Jeremy looked at his watch and exclaimed,"Oh no were going to be late for class."

"You know I know a shortcut,"Zala offered.

The four looked at the girl but then Ulrich said"Sure we don't want to be late for again."

"Okay come on,"Zala said as she waved her hand on.

After about two minutes of walking and running they made it to class on time."Ah...Ulrich, Aelita,Jeremy,and Odd I see you made it on time and you brought our new student."

The four sat down at some desk across the room while introduced Zala,"Class meet Zala Rider your new classmate."

The other students just stared at the new girl but mostly at her scar,"Zala do you want to say anything?"

Zala nodded and said,"I like anything to do with art and sports."She said with a smile as she took a seat behind Odd and Ulrich and next too Aelita and Jeremy.

"How did you find a shortcut,"Aelita asked her new roommate.

"Hey I may have been here for only a few hours but I'm quick to find shortcuts,"Zala replied with a smiled.

_'I have a good feeling about these kids and school' _Zala thought to herself as she watched the teacher start to talk about something she didn't care about.

**Second Story,Please Review!**


	2. Gym Class

Chapter 2 Gym Class

**I don't own Code Lyoko Only Zala Rider**

After class Zala headed for the locker room to change in to her gym was really plain and simple,Light grey sweatpants,a faded purple T-shirt,and she still had her violet boots,and her fingerless glove,and her hair was in a giant braid that went down her back.

She then ran to where the other students were,all in there gym she got there a big man in a red suit was doing roll call while walking up and down the line of he finally got Zala's name he glanced at the new girl then went on with the rest of the students.

When he was done he put the roadster up and walked back to the students and said,"Today students we will be playing dogeball."

Some of the kids groaned while some cheered."Okay now how you play is there are two teams,and there will be some dogeballs in the middle of the each team has to run and get them and throw it at the opposite your hit your out and if you throw it and someone catches it then who ever threw it is girls go on one side and boys on the other,"Jim explained.

Jim then did a count on each side to see if there was an even amount on each team."Okay there's an even number of students but there's one more girl"Jim said."And to make it fair one of you girls are going to have to go on the boys who volunteers?"

All the girls looked at each other and they all each took a step back,except for Zala showing that she was the only girl that didn't take a step all the girls took a step back Zala looked left and right only to see that she was the only girl there."Okay Zala go on the other side of the gym,"Jim commanded.

Zala walked over to the other side,some of the girls laughed and some of the boys groaned thinking that they'll Zala got to the other side and got into Jim started explaining about when to go,but during that time Zala took a glance at Odd,Odd did the same to Zala but he really didn't notice the slight glow in her right eye or his own eye."Now begin!" Jim yelled.

Apparently the girl side was faster then the boy side and the girls got all of the of the boys backed up a little bit because they had no way to defend the girls threw the balls at the same time causing five of the boys to get girls smiled thinking that they'll win,Zala then walked up to one of the balls and grinned as she picked it then threw it and it hit two girls at the same time,some of the girls looked shocked and some boys stared in then kept getting dogeballs and throwing them at the opposite side of the gym and before long she got two-thirds of the team out by herself.

Some of the girls started to just throw the balls at Zala seeing her as her biggest one ball was coming towards her she just smiled as she did a triple back flip away from the projectiles and landed feet first as she caught one of the balls. Everyone was staring at Zala in then threw the ball at another kid but she dodged three of the girls each got a ball and threw them at Zala at the same time,but only for the blond and purple haired girl to do a double cartwheel and a back hand-spring and while in mid-air she barrel roll and caught one of the balls and landed feet then turned around and threw the ball at the wall,people then thought that she lost it and one of the girls laughed,"You missed by a long shot."

"Oh did I,"Zala replied with a with that the ball came back and hit one girl and bounced off and hit another girl and continued till all of the girls were out."Bada-bum,Bada-bam,"Zala smiled.

Everyone just stared at her in awe,even then turned to the boys that doubted her and smirked, "And you thought I would make you lose."

And with that she left the gym with leaving everyone in awed.

**Short Chapter Pleas Review!**


	3. Odd's Marking

Chapter 3 Odd's Marking

**3rd Chapter sorry for the wait**

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

At break most of the students were still in shock about what happened in gym including Aelita,Ulrich, Jeremy,and Odd who were sitting at there bench waiting for Yumi.

"Hey guys,"Yumi greeted her friends as she ran up to them.

"Hey,"they said back in a usion.

"Did I miss something because everyone looks shocked,did Sissi say something smart for once?" Yumi asked seeing there shocked faces.

"You did miss something,something that can never be redone not even if you tried,"Aelita started.

"What do you mean,"Yumi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Zala had in ultimate showdown in the gym today,she beat the entire girls side on her own,"Jeremy added.

"Who's Zala?"

"Oh that's right you haven't met her yet,okay you see that girl with the purple cloths and and sketch pad over there,"Odd began as he pointed over to in Zala's direction.

Yumi nodded as she tilted her head to trying and get a better view of the girl.

"That's Zala Rider,"Ulrich finished off.

"Okay that I get,but whats this about dodgeball?"

"Alright in gym be were playing dodgeball and Jim put Zala on the boy's team to make the teams even and during the game she got every girl out without any help at all."Odd said.

The bell then rang telling the students that it was time for they got there food there were no empty tables,but there was one that had one kid, group walked over to the table"You wouldn't mind if we sit here,do you?"Jeremy asked the blond girl.

Zala smiled,"Why not I'm going to need to get to know you anyway."

The group sat down at the table when Sissi and her two minions showed up."Hey losers,I see that your sitting with the new girl."Sissi began."Zala isn't it why don't you sit with me and my friends instead of these losers."

Zala gave a quick side glance to the girl and said,"Thanks,but no thanks I don't like being friends with people who are judgmental,jerks,beggars,and blackmails to get what they want."

Sissi was speechless by her response,"Hump."was her only response as she walked away followed by Nicoles and Herb.

Zala turned her head to face the others,they looked confused."What?"Zala asked.

"How did you know that stuff about her?"Ulrich asked.

"Easy,I read her Ora,"Zala grinned

"You can read Ora's?"Aelita asked.

"Yeah I learned when I was like five."

"Cool!"Odd said with a mouthful of food.

"Not really,"Zala replied,"I can do more then read Ora's but I'll tell you about that later."She then turned to Yumi,"I do belive that we havn't met,I'm Zala."

"I'm Yumi,nice to meet you."

Zala nodded as she stood up,"Where you going?"Ulrich asked.

"To get seconds,"Zala replied.

Zala returned quickly with a tray full of food."Wow are you really going to eat all of that?"Aelita asked.

"Oh this is nothing,you haven't seen anything yet,"Zala smirked as she wolfed down the tray full of food.

"Hey,Odd I think there maybe a tie for biggest eater,"Jeremy laughed.

Odd laughed along with everyone else till he fell over his own chair but was still laughing "It's okay,I'm fine,"He said while waving his hand.

"Hey Odd,whats that on hand?"Aelita asked.

"What are you talking about?"Odd said as he looked at his hand seeing a mark that was in the shape of a paw print with 3 scratch marks,Odd and Zala eyes widen as they saw the mark.

"How did that get there?"Odd asked,while Zala rubbed her gloved hand.

"I don't know,it could be a birthmark,"Yumi said.

"Yeah maybe and we never noticed it before,"Ulrich added.

"Yeah maybe,"Odd finished.

The rest of lunch was quite and both Zala and Odd each had three trays of food.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was time for Odd and Ulrich's room Odd was sitting at his desk staring at the picture of the girl he drew earlier,seeing that it looked just like sighed to himself as he covered it with some other papers just as Ulrich walked into the room.

In Zala and Aelita's room Zala was on her laptop typing away a storm she,sighed as she shut it and laid on the dug in her backpack and pulled out a journal with **My Search Log** on the just finished writing as Aelita walked in the walked to her bed and plopped down and asked her new roommate,"So how was your first day at Kadic?"

"It was great,"Zala said as she laid down on her bed and let out a quick yawn."So how was your day?" Zala asked.

"It was fine,"Aelita yawn."Well I'm going to sleep."So with that Aelita fell asleep,but Zala didn't get to sleep till 2:30 AM.

**I'm going to try and update once a week,but Please review.**


	4. Don't Mess with the Rider

Chapter 4 Don't mess with the Rider

**Again sorry for the late update more chapters coming soon**

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

Zala woke up at 4:05 AM and went to take a shower that only lasted about two returned to the room and began typing on her laptop,after about two hours of typing Aelita woke up to see Zala on her laptop."How long have you been up?"Aelita asked as she raised from her bed.

"I don't know...few hours,"Zala replied eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Aright I'll be in the shower,see you at breakfast?"

"Yeah."

With that Aelita left the room and Zala shut her laptop,slipped it in her backpack,and swung it over her sholder and left the room and walked to a tree and sat down and pulled out a sketch pad and started she got done with her first sketch she slipped it back in her bag and went to breakfast.

In the cafeteria Zala sat next to Aelita and then stuffed her face,Odd did the same.

After everyone ate they all walked in the courtyard,till William approached,"So your Zala Rider that I've heard so much about,"he said as he pointed to the blond girl.

Zala pretended to check her nail and smirked,"Who wants to know?"

"I do and what makes you think that your better then everyone,"William accused.

Zala paused,looked up from her nails,and laughed"I don't think I'm better then everyone,I think I'm better then on one."

"Yeah,right then explain why you were such a show off yesterday."

"I wasn't a show off yesterday,I call it more like a survival instinct."

"Sure,how was that survival?"

"Look you seem like a nice boy,so little word of advice don't mess with me."

"William just lay off,"Ulrich interrupted.

"Oh no,Why shouldn't I mess with you?"William questioned Zala.

"Look last time someone crossed the line they were sent to the hospital for a month,so unless you wanna be like that person I suggest to back off before I do something I may or may not THAT!"Zala said as she glared at the boy.

"Like I'm afraid of you."

Zala then grew mischievous,"Okay if your not scared of me then why don't you hit me."She said as she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You heard me,if you think your so bad then hit me."

"Zala,what are you doing?"Aelita whispered.

"Relax this guy is all bark and no bite."

Just then William went for a punch but Zala caught it with one hand and smiled with a mischievous grin. Everyone was shocked by what she did but things turned for the started to crush and twist William's fist till he pulled it back and rubbed grinned "Still think your all big and bad?"

William just grind his teeth as he went for another punch but Zala back flipped away from the boy,did a slight wave and said,"Bye bye."As she ran to the park with a smile plastered across her face.

Everyone watched wide eyed as the girl ran,not knowing what to think.

**Please Review!**


	5. XANA Attack Fail

Chapter 5 XANA Attack Fail

**I don't own Code Lyoko and it's a short chapter next one maybe longer.**

In the park Zala climbed a tree to catch her breath,she knew nobody followed her she just need to get it out of her up she took a deep breath she pulled out her laptop and started typing rapidly "Dang it,"she whispered to herself.

She banged her head on the back of the tree and whispered,"I'll never find him or the truth."With that she pulled a picture out of her pocket that had a small boy with blond and purple hair,and a small girl with blond and purple hair both playing and hugging each sighed as she put the photo back,and typed more and nothing was running through the park and was shouting her name,"Zala,where are you?"

He walked under the tree she was at and she said,"Why don't you look up?"

Odd looked up and saw Zala smiling as she jumped down and landed next to him."What happened out there?You just ran,"Odd asked.

"I didn't want things to get out of hand,"Zala replied."Like in the past."

"What was that?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later,Why are you out here?"

"Looking for you class is about to start."

Then a black like smoke came from behind the two and was about to engulf them but Zala saw it and pushed Odd out of the way and the smoke engulfs was shocked and whispered,"XANA."

XANA then took control of her but only her left eye had the logo,she turned to Odd and growled at him but she then grabbed her head and let out a small painful scream and specter then left her body and it looked up at Odd with a confused face,Odd returned it with a confused look as well."What just happened?"Zala asked.

"I-I don't know,"Odd replied.

Zala didn't believe him,he knew what it was but so did she,she was keeping a secret but so was he but they weren't telling it to each other,not yet.

They both walked back to school in silence and rushed to class,but got there a minute before class even sat in the middle of the room by herself while Odd sat next to Ulrich in the saw a confuse faced Odd staring off into space,"Are you okay?"Ulrich whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine just something happened to Zala,"He whispered back.

"What happened?"

"Well it's just XANA possessed her,but he then abandon his attack."

"Wait,so XANA just left an attack?Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Ulrich I just don't Know."

**Please Review,I'd really like to know what you think of this story,and if you want put you ideas in the review and maybe it'll be in a future and I can give you thing for the other stories.**


	6. Real XANA Attack

Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update,It was the end of the year school dance and I couldn't update yesterday due to no internet.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko If I did Evolution would have been animated.**

"Wait XANA possessed Zala?!"Jeremy exclaimed,the Lyoko warriors were in his room talking about what happened earlier.

"Almost,but he didn't succeed,"Odd corrected.

"What do you mean he didn't succeed,"Yumi asked.

"Well,he did at first but then retreated,But the weird thing is that when XANA was trying to control her only her left eye had the symbol not her right."

"Odd are you sure you weren't seeing things?Ulrich questioned.

"Yes! What,are you saying that I'd lie?"

"No,but you do sometimes let your imagination go off,"Aelita added.

"Whatever,"Odd scoffed as he got up and left the room.

"Do you think he'll get over it?"

"Yeah,if I know Odd he'll get over it in a few hours,"Ulrich said.

Where Odd is,Odd was sitting next to the drink machines trying to clear his head,Zala walked up to him,"Odd you okay?"

Odd looked up at the purple clad girl,"Oh yeah just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Really,okay you tell me what your thinking about and I'll tell you that 'nothing' I said earlier that I said I'd tell you ?"

Odd pondered a moment and said,"Okay I was thinking about that thing that attacked you this morning."

Zala only believed only half of what he said she knew there was more."Oh,well don't worry about it I've had worse,so now for my end of the deal,a couple of years ago this guy was trying to steal my backpack and was taunting me,saying how girls are weak and can't stand a my temper got the best of me and I kinda beat the guy till he was black and blue and broke a few of his bones."

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side,"Odd said as he stood up.

Zala giggled,"Noted,anyway you wanna take a walk in the woods?We could get to know each other better."

"Sure I need to clear my head anyway,"Odd said as they started their walk.

A little bit later,"Wow,so you have 5 sisters,and your the youngest,that must be tough,"Zala said.

"I'm used to it,what about you have any siblings?"Odd asked.

Zala then became quit but was able to whisper,"I don't know,the only one I remember having was a brother I don't know where he is ,or my parents."

"Oh,I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Zala looked at him and forced a small smile,"It's okay,you didn't who knows I may find them one day."Zala's head then jerked to the side of the sound of leaves rustling.

"Zala you okay,"Odd asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Zala nodded and said,"Yeah thought I heard something."

Just then Jim jumped out of the bushes,Zala and Odd were barely able to dodge him just in time."What the heck Jim?!"Zala yelled.

Odd gasped as he saw the XANA logo in his eyes,"Zala be careful,he can hurt you."

Zala dodged a blow,"Yeah,I know."

Odd got a stick and hit Jim with it causing him to lose focus,"Come on let's get-"Odd was interrupted by his phone"Hello Jeremy yeah I know,alright I'll meet you you need to come with me,"Odd said as he turned around to see Zala on Jim's back, with him trying to throw her off,"Zala what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?Trying to knock this guy out."

Jim then threw his back causing Zala to fly off and hit a tree,knocking her out,"Zala!"

Odd ran to the girl but Jim caught him by the back of his shirt and threw him into a tree knocking him out as XANAfied Jim smirked as he picked up the two unconscious teens and ran to the factory.

**Please Review!**

**I must know what you think!**


	7. Virtualization

Chapter 7 Virtualization

**I don't own CL if I did this would be an episode.**

Jim made it to the factory and lucky for him non of the others have shown up, placed both Zala and Odd in a scanner and virtulized them to the Forest Sector,as they were virtulized they both hit the ground with a 'thud' but remained unconscious.

The others were on their way to the factory,they had to go the long way because Sissi was in the park and wouldn't leave,as they made it to the main floor of the factory,Jim came up from the lab."You guys go on,I'll handle G. ."Ulrich said as he got into a fighting position.

"Alright be careful,"Yumi said as she ran with Jeremy and Aelita to the corridor.

The trio made it to the lab with something shocking waiting on the screens,"Huh,Odd's already virtulized,but oh,no."

"What?What is it Jeremy?"Aelita asked.

"I-I don't know,i-it seems that someone else has been virtulized,wait it's Zala."

"Zala,but how?Unless Jim virtulized her,"Yumi said.

"But what about Odd,you don't think Jim virtualized him too do you?"Aelita asked.

"I don't know,but head to scanners,you're going to the Forest Sector."

The girls nodded as they went down a level.

Back on Lyoko Zala's eyes fluttered opened to a forest like scenery,"What,where am I?"Zala asked as she stood head shifted to the left as she heard a groan,it was Odd dressed a purple cat."Odd?Odd,wake up,"Zala said as she was shaking the sleeping catboy.

Odd's eyes opened to the sight of Zala,she was dressed in a purple shredded sleeveless shirt with 3 magenta scratch marks on the chest,purple pants that are shredded on the bottoms that are violet,the middle mauve,and were purple on the top,she wore shoes similar to Odd's but was magenta and had claws at the end,she had purple gloves with claws like Odd's but the stripes were both magenta and light purple,same for the tail that was swishing from side to side,her ears were the same as on earth,but she also had cat ears that poked out of her hair both with a missing crease and one had a hoop.

"Z-Zala?"He asked confused about what was going on.

_"Odd,are you there?"_A voice said from the sky.

"Jeremy,yeah I'm here."Odd replied as Zala helped him up.

_"Good,what about Zala is she with you?"_

"Yeah,but why is she here?No offence Zala."

"Non taken,"The cat like girl replied.

_"It seems like Jim virtulized both of you,but why?"_

"I don't know,but can someone fill me in just a little?"Zala asked.

"I guess since the Return to the Past won't work on her now we can explain."Odd said.

_"I guess,but we have to fill her in later,we need to deactivate the tower,here's your overboard,"Jeremy said._

With a few clicks of the keyboard a purple board materialized in front of their eyes,"Coming?"Odd asked Zala.

Zala nodded as she got on with the catboy,and they were on their way.

Near the activated tower Yumi threw her fans cutting through a Blok but the other one missed the Krab,Aelita threw an energy field at the final Krab,but they were still at least 3 Blocks and 2 Megatanks left.

Back on the overboard they were getting closer and closer to the fight,"Zala can you fight thoughts blockheads?"

Zala smirked,"With pleasure."Zala then jumped off the board and on top of a Blok,it could feel her presents but couldn't find her,it then started to spin around like a mad man,Zala laughed till she sank her claws into one of the eyes,she jumped off just as it exploded.

She was then shot down by another Block,"Your dead,"She ran up and punched the monster right in the eye causing it to explode to a million digital pieces."Don't mess with Rider,"She growled as she landed.

She then heard a scream,Zala turned her head and saw Yumi dressed as a geisha dissolve into a digital rolling creature started to roll toward Zala,but the cat girl crouched down and jumped on the monster and with all her strength started to run making the creature roll unwillingly in the opposite direction.

Then the bowling ball like creature opened showing its target,Zala tried to stay on but toppled off,Zala girted her teeth as she tried to run,as she reached the couldn't run or lunge to the sides because their were small roach like flinched thinking she was going to get shot.

When she didn't feel the laser hit her she glanced and saw Odd shooting the monsters with arrows coming out of his cat paw like he turned to see Zala she seemed relieved to see the cat boy,"Thanks Odd,I would have gotten them if I knew my weapon."

"Well maybe you have arrows like me,"Odd suggested.

"If I do then how do I use them?"Zala asked as she ducked at a laser.

"Well all I do is aim,concentrate where I want it to go and,BINGO!"

Zala aimed her arm at a nearby monster,one arrow shot out but no more."Do you have to reload?"

Odd nodded,"Yeah just do this."Odd showed an example as he shot a monster near Aelita.

"Great!"Zala then ran off to fight more monsters near the tower as Odd went to Aelita who was struggling with a newly materialized tarantula.

Zala was shooting monsters left and right,only missing 2 but she always got them the second time but as she was going to shoot another but all she heard was a click,"Oh,crap."

The monster in front of her was about to shoot but she jumped away,she turned and saw Odd destroying another and Aelita running to the then turned and saw Zala running from the last monster.'Must have ran out of arrows,'Odd thought as he ran to the cat-girl.

Odd ran and shot the final monster and stopped next to her,"Thanks Odd."

"No problem Zala,"Odd replied with a grin.

Then a screech noise made him freeze,the two teens turned and saw a jellyfish like monster coming towards them,Odd aimed his arm at the monster but nothing came other then the sound of an empty 'click'."Oh no,"Odd gasped as the monster swiped its tentacle at them."Zala when I say the word,I want you to run."

Zala nodded as she dodged another swipe.

**It's a cliffie!**

**REVIEW! Please,I don't want to be mean but if I don't have at least 10 reviews by next week,you'll have to wait longer,and I'm sorry to all the people who likes/loves this story but I need encouragement to continue.**


	8. XANA's New Targets

Chapter 8 XANA's New Targets

**Sorry for making you wait so long,But since it's my B-day I'll make an exception for the reviews.P.S. I Don't Own CL**

* * *

"Now!"

Both Odd and Zala started to run from the jellyfish monster,which of course followed,"Odd what is that,that thing?"

"It's the Scyphozoa,a monster XANA uses to take away people's memory or something they may need."

Zala nodded and continued running.

Aelita exit the tower only to see no one there,"Jeremy,did Zala and Odd get devirtulized?"

_"No,the Scyphozoa is after them,they're both out of arrow and I can't materialize them or reload their amo!"_Jeremy explained,_"But I'm sending Ulrich,you two need to get to them before XANA does something to them."_

Aelita nodded as she watched Ulrich's wire frame fill up and he dropped to the ground,"Okay which way did they go?"

_"Southwest of your position,and you need to hurry."_

"Got it,come on Princess."Ulrich said as he go on his Overbike,Aelita hoped on and they went down the path.

Zala and Odd were still running,the Scyphozoa hot on their tail not even seeming to slow down,they edventually skidded to a stop,it was the end of the path and there was no other plateaus to jump to."The two purple clad cat teens turned around to see the monster right there was an awful screetch they turned around to see another Scyphozoa"What do we do?" Zala asked.

"I-I don't know I've never seen two at one time."Odd answered as they backed up back to back.

"What do we do?"Zala dodged a tentacles.

"We have to stall,the others will get here I know it,"Odd replied as he avoided a blow.

"Well I hope that's SOON!"Zala got caught in the monster's grasps.

"ZALA!"Odd watched as the Scyphozoa placed a tentacles on each temple and one on her forehead and began to drain something from her.

The other monster tried to grab Odd but he dodged but barely,the catboy felt anger well up in him,he felt like he had to protect her,his eyes glowed slightly,the Scyphozoa tried again but only for Odd to slash off its screeched as it turned and glared at the one holding the cat girl,Odd ran towards the jellyfish,claws unleashed,and he lunged at slashed all the tentacles,causing it to let go of Zala and and Aelita rode up just in time to see Odd keeled down beside an unconscious Zala."Zala are you okay?"Odd asked as he shook her.

"What about you?"She asked as she opened her eyes.

_"Odd that was amazing and stupid how'd you do that?"_Jeremy asked.

"Wait what did Odd do and where's the Scyphozoa?"Ulrich asked.

_"Odd managed to drive not one but two Scyphozoas away,and get Zala down from one of them without any arrows."_

"Wow Odd how'd you do that?"Aelita asked.

The small glow from Odd's eyes faded as he helped Zala to two feet,he shook his head as if to clear it,"Wait what'd I do?"

"What do you mean there's no way you could have forgotten it,"Ulrich said.

Odd bit his lip,"Sorry just now's a bit...fuzzy."It was true he had no idea what he did just now.

_"Well whatever happened we have other matters to deal with."_

And one by one they were remateralized into the real world.

Zala stumbled and fell out of the scanner,"How do you feel?"Odd asked as he helped the girl up.

"Like I'm going to throw up."

"Yeah that's how I felt on my first trip too."

"Come on you two we need to go to the lab a discuss...something."Ulrich who was referring to Zala.

At the lab the others explained everything from Aelita to the supercomputer to XANA."So you've been fighting a evil virus for awhile and you still keep this all a secret...That is awesome,"Zala said.

"Yes but it's also very dangerous,people have almost died from XANA."Yumi said.

"And some of his attacks,we almost don't make it."Ulrich added.

"Okay but why are you telling me,can't you erase my memory with that return thing?"

"We can't because you were scanned and virtulized you're immune,and we need to know if we can trust you with this secret,"Jeremy replied.

"I swear on my beating heart and soul,"Zala said as she crossed her heart.

"Good now that she's part of the group can we eat now,"Odd interrupt.

"You can go,I just want to run a couple of scans."Jeremy turned back to his computer and started to type.

"Whatever you say computer master,"Zala said as she walked in the elevator with the others and the doors closed.

Later that evening,Aelita entered the lab to see Jeremy still typing,"Hey Aelita."

"Hey Jeremy,you missed lunch...what are you looking for?"

"To be honest I'm not for sure,today on Lyoko XANA sent two Scyphozoas and they were both targeting Odd and Zala. I think XANA wants something out of them,I mean he wouldn't send two to steal someone's DNA sequence."Jeremy turned around.

"That is true,but why would XANA target Odd now,he been around as long as the others and XANA has shown no interest in him,only me."

"I know,and why would he suddenly take interest in Zala she's only been here for two days...Unless..."

"Unless what Jeremy?"

"Remember what Odd said earlier about XANA trying to possess Zala and failed?"

Aelita nodded,"Well what if,when XANA was trying to control her he saw something or he just couldn't control her and wants to know why."

"Though's are possibility's Jeremy,but we don't know for how is that connected to Odd"

"Yeah well..."

"Jeremy I know you want to protect us but you work yourself too take at least one day off tomorrow,no computer,no Lyoko,no need a break and the others agree."Aelita said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"But what if XANA attacks?"

"Someone can hold your laptop Jeremy and if there is an attack we'll stop it,but you don't need to work so hard like this,your only a kid,I'm only a kid."Aelita held his hand in hers.

"Alright just can I do one more scan and check on it after tomorrow?"

"Of course Jeremy."

Jeremy turned back around,typed a few commands,stood up,and walked out with Aelita,'I beg of you XANA please don't attack tomorrow.'Jeremy thought to himself.

Back in the lab the scan got done quicker then expected and it showed loads of data,DNA sequence pictures,and a model of Zala and Odd,but why?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. A piece of Zala's Past

Chapter 9 A piece Zala's Past

**Sorry for the late update,lots happened so here's the newest update.**

**I do NOT own Code LYOKO,if I did this would be an episode.**

* * *

The next day,Odd and Zala were in the lunch room having an eating contest,Ulrich and Yumi watch with a bit of awe and surprise,after all the food was gone the two took a deep breath."Hope you two don't choke."

They turned around to see Aelita and Jeremy coming over with their trays of food,"Not on the computer Einstine?"Ulrich joked.

"I promised Aelita that I'd take a day off,"The speckled boy replied as he sat next to Aelita.

"Well serves you right,all you do apparently is,'Tapidy,tapidy,tap' you should let you brain rest every now and then,"Zala said as she made her fingers look as if they were typing.

The others giggled,"Well what's so funny?"

The voice made them stop laughing and glared at the source of the voice and growled,"What do you want Elizabeth?"

"Don't call me that,Rider at least I have a REAL for your information I came over to see my Ulrich Dear,"Sissi retorted.

Before Ulrich could say anything Zala stood up roughly causing the table to shake,"Okay I'm getting sick of you,first off he's not your Ulrich Dear, soulmate,or boyfriend get it through you thick skull he likes someone and it's not YOU,and secondly my name is as real as me it's just not heard that often,and thirdly leave me and my friends alone."

Sissi was kinda taken aback,so were the others they've never seen her snap before."W-well at least when I wear gloves I wear both of them and not just one of them,that looks stupid."

Zala grited her teeth,"Okay that's it!You make fun of my hair,you can make fun of my clothes,heck you can even make fun of my scar, but no one,and I mean NO one talks about my glove!"Zala's eyes glowed a little,she poked her finger at Sissi,"And at least I don't obsess over a boy who doesn't like me,or go crying to my dad about every little thing."

Zala stared down at Sissi thought she was short she looked scary,"Now leave."

Sissi nodded as she walked over to the door stunded by Zala's went her own way into the park, the lunch room was dead sclient but went back to normal,the warriors were shocked by this,then Odd got up"I'll go check on her,"And he walked off.

"Aelita your her roommate do you know why she just snaped?"Yumi asked the pinkett.

"No she's usally happy and such,I don't know she wears it all the time,even in bed she never takes it off,"Aelita replied.

"Well let's not question it,she needs to cool off."Jeremy others nodded as they ate silently.

In the woods,Zala sat in a tree staring at her gloved hand,_'She dosen't get!' _Zala thought._'She doesn't understand,No one will.'_

Zala wiped away a single tear,first one in years,Zala layed down on branch,and closed her eyes,_'No tears Zala,be strong...for bubby'_

"Zala...Zala!"A voice hollered.

"Odd?"Zala hooked her legs to the branced and hung down,surprising Odd by her sudden appearence making him fall backwards."Oops."Zala giggled a little.

"Zala you okay?"Odd asked worried about the girl.

Zala fliped off the branch,"Yeah it's just...I don't know,just when Sissi brought up my glove I lost it this glove hides my past,I swore to never look at my hand again till I find my brother."

Zala fell to her knees,Odd sat next to her,"You know how long I've been looking for him?"

Odd shook his head,"How long?"

"Since I was 5,that's how long I've been searching,that's how long I've been without a family ,that's how long I've been alone."

Odd was shocked,Zala has been alone for 8 years,with on one to take care of her."I know it's all behind me but...I can't help but think,when I finally find my brother if he'll...even reconize me...or think I look familer to him."

Odd did think that she looked familer when they first met but didn't think of it,"If you ask me,I know he will."Odd hugged Zala like it was the most natural thing to do,Zala hugged back.

The feeling to Zala felt familer,the hug felt so much like the last hug she had with her brother before,before she shook the memory away.

"Come on,let's go the others are worried."Odd said as he released her of the hug.

Zala sighed,"Alright."

The two got up and walked back to the school,and met the others at their bench.

"You alright Zala?"Aelita asked.

"Yeah,"She replied.

"Well we better go,we're going to the pool today for gym,"Ulrich added.

"Great,"Zala muttered starcasticly.

On the bus,Zala stared out the window while the others talked,she just didn't feel like talking right now,Suddenly the bus jerked to the side,knocking a few kids out of there seats.

"What was that?"Jeremy asked.

Zala looked out the back window and gasped,"No...no,no ,no,no."

Odd looked out the back with Zala and saw a metalic van with a cannon blaster on the top,3 men were on top of the van while one worked the cannon ,and one drove."Who are they?"He asked just as the bus jerked again.

"Lets say they're...old friends."She fell over as the bus jerked another time."Hold on,I'll be back,"Zala ran to the middle of the bus,she opened the emergency exit and begun to climb out.

"Rider,what do you think you're doing?!"Jim yelled.

Zala turned and glared at him,"Here's a question I should ask you,do you wanna live?Or do you wanna die?"

Before Jim could ask what she ment,she climbed out of the small door,on top of the bus the 3 men were glaring at her.

"Welcome old friends what a plesent day,what do I own the pleasure of seeing you,"Zala said as she took a dramatic stance.

"We meet again Rider,"The tallest man said,he was wearing a black suit and had dark brown hair.

Zala sighed,"Same greeting every time huh,James?"

The man called James glared at her,"Why don't you come willingly,so no one can get hurt."

"No one would get hurt if you left me alone!"

"You know we can get this over with in two ways,either the easy way or the hard way."

"I think you know the answer to that James."

"Hard way as usual,take her down."

The two other men nodded as they charged at the girl,the blond haired man tried to punch her in the face only to have it twisted at a 360 degree angle causing him to scream.'This is too easy,'She thought as she knocked him off his feet causing him to fall off the bus.

Back in the bus the students heard the cry of pain,unable to take it anymore Odd climbed out just barely to see what was going on,he saw Zala punch a black haired man in the face sending him off the bus.

James then ran up to Zala ready to punch her only for it to be blocked,"Your skills improve eveytime we meet,Rider."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to keep up if you'd quit trying to kill me!"Zala was starting to get fed up with him,her eyes were starting glowing,more intence then before,there was a hint of purple in it,then James took advantage of her anger cause when she charged at him he triped her causing her to fall off the bus.

James smiled trianthly and said,"You lose Rider."

Odd gasped,but what James didn't see was Zala hanging on to the side of the bus,she climbed up and got behind him."James,James ,James when will you learn? You can't beat me."

James turned around to see Zala not even injured,"When will you die!"

Zala smirked,"How about...NEVER!" Zala bent down into her boots and pulled out black elbow length gloves with red stripes.

"You stole our proto type?!"

"Yep,now leave before I use them."

But James didn't seem to care because he charged at the blond and purple haired girl,Zala raised her hands up and in the palm of her hands dark purple balls of electricty started to form and just as James was 5 feet away from her,the two clusters of electricty shot out at the man,he screamed in pain as electricty covered him,causing him to fall off the moving bus.

Zala sighed with relief and exaustion as she fell to her knees knowing no more would come,Odd saw this and got up on the roof against Jim's wishes and got draged a very tired Zala back to the door and back inside of the bus,just as the scared bus driver stoped the bus at the pool."Rider what is the meaning of this?!Who were thoughs men?!"

Zala opened her eyes weakly,she stood up using Odd as support,"I'd tell you but won't remember anything about this bus ride,"Zala panted as she gestered her friends to move back,which they did.

"What are you talking about Rider?"

"This,"Zala pulled a handful of powder out of her pocket and blew it on everyone on the bus other then her her friends,when dust cleared everyone had forgotten about the fight and were confued about how they got to the pool so quickly,but quickly shrugged it off.

Before Zala got off,she placed her gloves back in her boots and before she got in the building the gang stopped her,"Zala do you mind explaining about what happened back there?"Ulrich asked.

Zala sighed,"I'll tell you back school,Yumi may also need to know,"She continued into the building still feeling drained.

A few hours later back at Kadic in Aelita and Zala's dorm,everyone got situated Odd even brought his dog Kiwi Yumi sat next to Ulrich on Zala's bed, Aelita and Jeremy sat on Aelita's bed,while Odd sat on the floor with his dog in his lap,Zala sat on her desk and sighed,"I knew I couldn't keep my secret from you guys and I didn't want to keep it from my friends either so here it is...thoughs guys who were on the bus that I was fighing are the DRRD,I don't know what DRRD stands for,but all I know is that they want me dead."

The other's eyes wided with a few gasps at the word 'dead'.

Zala continued,"I don't know why they want to kill me,but they've been trying for years,everywhere I went they've try,but this attack was unusal,they attacked in daylight and in the open."Zala shook her head "It's strange,I guess their getting desperet."

"So you have no clue to why?"Yumi asked.

"No,not one they've been after me since I was 5 not long after I was...taken away from my brother."

"You have a brother?"Aelita asked.

"Yes,but I don't know where he is,I've devoted my life on my search but the only thing that may have real information is my laptop,"Zala pulled her laptop out of her backpack."I belive that this laptop from them has info on him and why I'm on their hit list but about all of the files are decriped."

"You stole a laptop from them?"Jeremy asked quit surprised.

Zala nodded,"And the gloves,and powder."

"What was that powder anyway,"Odd asked.

"Forget me dust,It can make anyone forget anything that happened within 30 minutes."

"And the gloves?"Ulrich asked.

"Electro gauntlets,they make balls of electricty,but they...drain energy from the person who's using them,that's why I was so drained earlier."Zala let her head hit the wall,"I understand if you don't want to be my friends or let me help you on Lyoko."

The gang looked at each other then back at Zala,"Zala we don't want to kick you out of the group just cause of that,we just wanted to know what happened and why."

Zala looked at them she smiled,"Thank you..."

"Zala can I see your laptop?"Jeremy asked.

"Sure,think you can hack any of the files?"Zala asked as she handed him the computer.

"Maybe...wow this is encrypted good,this may take awhile."

"Hope you can do better then me,there is about 3,000 files and I could only hack 200."

The others slightly gawked at her,"What,I had loads of free time and I went to computer class and I did the ones I could."

"Well I've got a long night ahead of me."Jeremy said as he stood with the laptop.

"You don't have to do that,and remember it's your day off."

"It's okay Zala I want to try and see what in here and I need something that isn't Lyoko related to put my mind to."

"Alright,if you want too,I guess."Zala looked a little down,but no one seemed to take noticed.

"Great,I'll tell you what I find in the morning,bye."Jeremy walked out,eager to find info in the computer.

"Wow who knew Einstine would be excited about something other then XANA,"Odd joked.

Zala nodded with a small smile,"Well,I've got to go,my parents want me home early tonight."Yumi said as she stood up.

"Yeah,and I have to get some homework done,"Ulrich said as he streached his arms.

"And I need to take Kiwi out,"Odd said as he stood up with the dog in his arms.

"Alright,we'll see you in the morning,"Aelita chirped.

Zala sighed once she and Aelita were the only ones left in the room."Something wrong Zala?"

"I don't know Aelita,I guess it's because...I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"To be honest I don't know...I guess it's whatevers on the laptop,the only things I've found is their is there wepons and how to use them,nothing about my brother or why I'm on their hitlist."

Zala fell ontop of her bed and closed her eyes,"Well...Jeremy will find something,I know he will."Aelita put her nightshirt on and turned back to Zala who was already asleep,which is strange for her cause she never really goes to sleep till the early morning hours."I hope Jeremy finds what she's looking for."

Back in Jeremy's room,Jeremy was looking through the encrypted files trying to find a patteren,when he went into his room earlier it showed the scans compleation,but he didn't look at it,he would later just not today.'I'll look at it next week...maybe I'll have this laptop hacked by then.' So Jeremy put all the info and modles in an empty flash drive and began to work on the laptop.

* * *

**Again so sorry for the late update,please review for more updates which will be soon.**

**If you have any ideas PM me or state it in a review.**


	10. Author's Note, I'M SO SORRY!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. So I ain't dead, but I have some news. I will be discontinuing **_the Picture, The Mark, and the Truth_**. I plan on rewriting it with a new character design and characteristics.

Sorry if you liked this story, but if anyone wants to adopt this they can, I've lost some inspiration for it. And if or when I do rewrite this, it'll take awhile.

So if you want to continued this idea as your own be my guest, just PM me first.

In other news I will be making a story idea give away, its where I have story ideas but I don't think I'll ever write them out. So I'll write out the plot, and if you like it or have ideas for it let me know.

Sorry it had to be this way, but to me I think I made it to obvious who her lost twin was, and I think that I made her a bit of a Mary Sue.

So if you wanna take the story as your own, PM me and I'll make it yours.

Also my story idea give away will contain more Code LYOKO stories then any. So watch out for that. Again sorry to the people who liked it, but it had to be.

And in more bad news, I plan on taking down my _**Angel at Kadic**_ story. I didn't plan ahead enough for it like I thought I did, so sorry to those who liked, followed, or Favorited the story. But in good news I plan on updating _**The Neko of Lyoko**_ as soon as I get the chapter done, and I'm close. So don't lose faith in me yet.

This is Matt-Canada's-2p signing out, till next time.


End file.
